This study will assess the validity of two measures of psychosocial functioning in patients with Diabetes mellitus: the Diabetic Quality of Life Measure (DQOL) and the Diabetes Psychosocial Management Aid (DPMA). The life DQOL is a well established pen and paper questionnaire of Diabetic-specific quality of life. The DPMA is a comprehensive, computerized assessment tool for use in outpatient clinic settings. This system was developed to provide patients and health care providers with emotional and behavioral information about the patient with Diabetes. A new measure of ethnicity will also be developed. We will utilize a sample of 300 White and African-American medical outpatients with type 1 and 2 Diabetes Mellitus. In this cross sectional survey of men and women, we will examine patient satisfaction with the DPMA and the psychometric properties (including internal reliability, factor structure, and concurrent validity) of the DPMA and DQOL subscales. The relationship of ethnicity based culture and diabetes self care will be examined. Finally, the relationship of metabolic control, as measured by Glycosylated Hemoglobin (HbA1c) to perceived Diabetes quality of life, ethnicity, and adherence to self-care regimen will be examined.